A Tale of Two House Elves
by Quidditch Cup
Summary: Winky was lost and alone in the world until she met Kreacher...but can she tame him and make him see her love for him?


A/N : Yes, I am insane. There's no need to say anymore :)And house elf grammar sucks, so no, that's not my usual way of writing :) And NO, I am NOT serious with this, ok? O.o

* * *

The kitchens at Hogwarts had grown quiet for the evening. There was the soft swish of dishes cleaning themselves under the careful eyes of the house elves, and the occasional clatter of pans disappearing into their cupboards. Term was over, and the small meal held after Dumbledore's funeral had taken little work to clean up. Another summer was to be spent keeping the castle in good condition until the students return.

While the few remaining elves scurried quickly about their business, finishing up the last few chores, one small elf sat alone on a short stool near the fire, her eyes large and watery, her pug nose streaming.

An unopened bottle of butterbeer sat nearby, and Winky gazed at it longingly. One of the other elves followed her stare and saw the bottle, snatching it up before Winky even had the chance to clamber down from her perch and drag it over.

The elf gave her a reproachful look and slipped the bottle into the cupboard, waving a hand to seal it magically.

Winky gave a pathetic sniffle, and clutched the sides of her skirt in her hands, rocking slowly. Nothing had been the same since coming to Hogwarts, nothing had been the same since Master Crouch had sent her away. Look what had happened to poor Master's son! Dead! And it was all Winky's fault, somehow she knew. How her family could ever survive without her...

She sobbed again, and slid off the stool, trudging over to the fireplace. A mount of ashes heaped in the corner looked inviting, and she shuffled over, the dirt and soot clinging to her skin and clothes, flecking into her eyes and sticking to her nose. She flopped woefully onto the pile - and was thrown off immediately.

Winky gave a startles cry as she smashed into the wall. She struggled up and turned to find a long faced elf wearing a dirty tea towel as a loincloth glaring at her.

"You have disturbed Kreacher's rest... Kreacher wonders why you have done this?"

"Winky is sorry, she was just looking for a place to curl up..." The house elf's eyes were wide as she took him in.

"Kreacher has taken this corner. Oh, if only Mistress could see Kreacher now...forced to sleep in a castle full of dirty mudbloods and traitors..."

Winky stared openly. "You is being new to the kitchens. Winky has not seen you before..."

Kreacher glowered. "Kreacher has been working secret for hi master, nasty little brat that he is..."

Winky gasped. "You must not speak ill of your family!"

"Master is not family. Master is not worthy to lick the shoes of Kreacher's family..."

Winky wiped her sooty nose on the sleeve of her ill fitting shirt and stared at him. Kreacher spoke of his master in such a cruel way and did not punish himself! That was no proper way for a house elf to behave! What if Dobby should hear and convince him to be foolish and try to be freed? No! Winky could _not_ let that happen! And yet...something about Kreacher seemed odd to her. Of course, it was terrible how he spoke of his master, but yet, he wasn't repulsive like he should have been...

Kreacher cackled evilly and plopped back down into the ashes. "Winky is a foolish elf... she could use a few lesson's from Kreacher's mistress, yes, she could... but Kreacher cannot return to his home! The filthy scum of a Master has ordered him to stay here...yes, Winky could use a good lesson..."

Winky's eyes were wide. Never before had she hear any elf talk like this Kreacher! It was awful! It was wrong! And yet...there was something about him that made her want to stay and listen. Maybe he...NO!

Winky shook her head to clear her thoughts. Kreacher was a bad elf! She couldn't think of him like that!

"Winky cannot stay for lessons tonight, Kreacher. She is busy. There is much that Winky needs to be doing..."

"Winky does not look busy. She looks like she cries and mopes."

"W-winky is busy crying and moping!"

Kreacher grinned. "Then she may cry and mope all she wants away from Kreacher."

He rolled into a ball facing away from her, and Winky slipped out of the fireplace and across the kitchen. Pausing at the door, she glanced back towards him. Maybe she could think of him like that if he weren't such a bad elf...maybe...

And at that moment in time, Winky determined to bring Kreacher around and show him what a proper house elf should be like. And once he was good...anything was possible...

* * *

Well, that was...horrific ;)

And NO, this story will NOT include graphic house elf sex. Or any at all for that matter. I'm not THAT twisted :)

Cheers


End file.
